Secrets
by EmTheMuse
Summary: I know I don't know you. But I want you so bad. Everyone has a secret. But can they keep it. Oh No they can't. Rated M: Smuts, rough of nature. Not for the delicate reader.


**Oneshot – lots of lemons, kinda rough. Inspired by Maroon 5's song Secrets. Enjoy!**

 **\- Em**

* * *

 **Secrets**

He bit her neck and trailed passionate kisses down her throat. She lifted her legs and pulled them around his waist, pulling his body closer to her and meeting his thrusts more fiercely. She grabbed his head by his hair and lead his head down to her breasts, where he willingly began sucking and tugging at her nipples, making her moan. With more fierce and power he started to thrust into her harder and faster. It was rough, but that was the only way they knew how to do it. He reached behind him to her legs, and untangled them from his back to push them forward over her shoulders, imprisoning her beneath his body. She couldn't move, making him the one in control, something he loved to be. He continued to pound faster and harder into her until they were both thrown over the edge and collapsed on each other on the wet grass.

 _Watch the sunrise_

 _Say your goodbyes_

 _Off we go_

 _Some conversation_

 _No contemplation_

 _Hit the road_

The sun had finally breeched through the sky and illuminated the great lake which they were now standing by. She was putting on her shoes while he was tying his tie, all in silence. They never really spoke with each other. It was all physical, it was their way to get their frustrations out, the pressure they were both feeling from being a part of the war. Fighting on opposite sites they were both doomed in the end, yet they found some comfort in being with each other this way. There wasn't any embarrassment or hatred between them, but no feelings of friendship or love either. The arrangement was clear; this was the state of their relationship until the war would finally break out. He nodded slightly at her and she nodded back before they parted in separate ways.

 _Car overheats_

 _Jump out of my seat_

 _On the side of the highway baby_

 _Our road is long_

 _Your hold is strong_

 _Please don't ever let go Oh No_

The windows of the cart were steaming from their sweat. It was at the fair end of train, no one ever used them, as they didn't belong to any of the houses. It was the perfect hide away for their secret affair. Her shirt and bra were lying on the floor and her skirt was pulled up to her waist. Her hands were ravishing his freed chest and her lips were attacking his. Her continuing pounding up and down his stiff shaft made her breast bounce quite freely until he took a hold of them with his hands. While using one of his hands to massage her breast and pinch her erect nipples, he let the other one slip down to caress her clit. It drove her crazy and she rode him even faster than before. Their relationship was quite difficult, since they both always wanted to be in control. Their agreement was therefor, that they could take turns, and this time it was hers. He reached for her hips with his hands and held onto her, making sure her pounds were short and fast, driving them both crazy. She reached her arms behind his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Right in this moment neither of them wanted to let go, yet they knew the train would soon arrive at the school.

 _I know I don't know you_

 _But I want you so bad_

 _Everyone has a secret_

 _But can they keep it_

 _Oh No they can't_

He was standing with his friends in the hall talking, making jokes, for once feeling quite relaxed. No contact from his parents or the death eaters about any vile plans he needed to carry out. It was a nice break from the stress he had been dealing with lately and he finally felt like that he for a moment could breathe. She was walking slowly down the hall – alone, as she had done a lot lately. Her friends were always occupied these days either with school and social life or worrying about the war. She too was worried, but it was important for her to continue with school until there was nothing left. As she walked past the group of friends she noticed someone look at her. Sometimes he wished things were different. As she walked past him he wanted to say something to her, reach out to her. Not because she meant something special to him, but because he really didn't know her well, other than her every sexual need, he didn't know her. He wanted to know what went on inside her head, what she thought about him, why she wanted him like he wanted her. But all there was between them was a long secret stare, until they were both out of sight of each other.

 _I'm driving fast now_

 _Don't think I know how to go slow_

 _Where you at now_

 _I feel around_

 _There you are_

She was leaning over a desk in the library trying to finish her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. For once in her life she was absolutely at a total stop, and it was due soon. Suddenly she was rudely interrupted by someone who reached in front of her and ripped open her shirt which was then pulled off of her arms. She knew who was intruding and she didn't mind at that moment, she needed a break from the horrible essay and she turned in the arms of her intruder. His lips reached hers faster than she could register and his hands moved to her back to unclasp her bra, freeing her now erect nipples. She slipped her tongue between his lips and pulled him closer to her. He let her kiss him shortly before he took her hands off of him and turned her round. Gently, yet still with force he pushed her down over the desk and pulled her skirt over her hips and her panties down her legs.

"Spread." He ordered. Whenever they did speak it was only to tell each other what they wanted the other one to do during sex. She obliged to him, even though she was very much aware that she was in for a rough session now, which meant he had, had a bad day. He wouldn't hurt her, but she would definitely be able to feel what have gone down tonight the following morning. He pulled down his own pants and freed his very erect penis from the prison of his briefs. Making sure she could take him, he let his fingers run along her clit, which made her tremble, and he shortly put a couple of fingers inside her to feel the glistening juice that had gathered there already.

 _Cool these engines_

 _Calm these jets_

 _I ask you how hot can it get_

 _And as you wipe off beads of sweat_

 _Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"_

He took his penis in his hand and positioned himself behind her. With one great thrust he was inside of her, his big member filling her walls. He was slightly too big for her, always had been, but she didn't mind the roughness that gave their sex. She liked it rough, never would she admit that to anyone, but when it came to being sexual active she wanted it bad and hard. He lightly smacked her right butt cheek which made her squirm a bit, and that had an affect on his cock inside of her, which made him thrust harder and faster. They were both panting heavily; her with a slight pain and lots of pleasure, and him with impatience and lust. He was punishing her, not for something she had done obviously, but she was the only one he could relieve his frustrations at. She arched her back a bit to give him easier access and relieve some of the discomfort, but he took this chance to force himself even further inside of her. "Faster… faster…" She panted into the table, and he pound his cock into her faster. "Harder… harder… not there yet!" He took a good hold of her hips and thrust himself as hard as he could into her.

 _I know I don't know you_

 _But I want you so bad_

 _Everyone has a secret_

 _But can they keep it_

 _Oh No they can't_

She was standing in the hall, pretending to be listening to her friends and their heavy discussion about Voldemort and the war. She was exhausted of it all. If she wasn't in class or studying she was sleeping, sometimes she slept while in class sometimes she skipped class entirely. She looked up and saw him walk by, he was looking at her with the grey eyes, and they seemed empty. He had bruises on his face, bruises he didn't have the last time they'd med up. Not that they were doing that very often anymore. Reality was finally catching up to them, and their little escape was slowly becoming nothing. And she wasn't sure why, but she missed it. She didn't really miss him, they were practically strangers, if you didn't count the feud they had when they were younger, but she missed the connection they'd had. And she definitely still wanted him. But once again they were left to a secret stare as they once and for all parted.

* * *

 **So this was kind of new to me. Please tell me what you thought!**

 **\- Em**


End file.
